Ca ira mon amour
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: L'homme regardait la femme devant lui. Tout le monde la croyait folle. Mais pas lui, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la personne la plus saine d'esprit de tout ce pays.


**Disclamer :**Hunger Games n'est pas à moi.

« Ca ira mon amour » est une chanson de la comédie musicale « 1789, les amants de la Bastille ».

**Titre :** Ca ira mon amour

**Résumé :** L'homme regardait la femme devant lui. Tout le monde la croyait folle. Mais pas lui, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la personne la plus saine d'esprit de tout ce pays.

* * *

><p>L'homme regardait la femme devant lui. Tout le monde la croyait folle. Mais pas lui, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la personne la plus saine d'esprit de tout ce pays. Il aurait voulu passer tous les jours de sa vie à côté d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle plus que quelques heures. Si il le faisait... Non. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Rien que la pensée de ce qui pouvait se passer le terrifiait.<p>

_Cette peur qui me déshabille  
>Pour avoir osé ton nom sur ma peau<em>

Au départ, il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais elle avait réussi à faire tomber les murs qu'il avait érigé tout autour de lui. Alors, il avait osé. Il avait osé lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait au plus profond de la nuit. Il avait osé défié le Capitole en promettant à une femme qu'elle serait la seule qu'il aimera jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Que toutes les autres n'étaient rien.

_Et ces pleurs qui te démaquillent  
>Viennent emporter ma raison sous les flots<em>

A chaque fois qu'il la voyait pleurer à cause des fantômes qui ne la quitteront jamais, il sentait le peu de raison de lui défaillir et il s'entendait jurer qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger et faire tomber ceux qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

_Malgré tous  
>Les regards qui fusillent<em>

A chaque retour des jeux, il sentait les regards lourds de reproches des parents ayant perdu un enfant. Ils lui reprochaient sa désinvolture apparente. Ils reprochaient d'être encore en vie.

_Près de nous  
>L'étendard qui vacille<br>Après tout  
>On s'en moque<em>

Il voyait bien la colère grondée dans les Districts. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il y mettait son grain de sel pour augmenter ce sentiment... comme la plupart des « Vainqueurs ». Pour libérer Annie de ses démons, il fallait que le Capitole tombe. Il en avait douloureusement conscience. Tout comme il avait conscience que lorsqu'elle était là, tout le reste le laissait indifférent. Seule elle comptait.

_Ca ira mon amour  
>Ah! Ca ira pour toujours<br>Allons amants déclamer nos serments  
>Interdits<em>

C'est le soir où le Président Snow à annoncer la 75ème édition des Hunger Games que il lui avait dis qu'il voulait l'épouser. Il n'en avait pas le droit mais il l'avait fait. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre car il savait déjà que ça serait son nom qui sortira comme tribut mâle. Et il avait déjà compris que cette année, il n'y aura pas de « Vainqueur ».

_Ca ira mon amour  
>On oubliera les tambours<br>Sur tous les murs j'écrirai je le jure « Liberté chérie »_

Il n'avait pas pu lui mentir en lui disant qu'il reviendra, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Même ça, on lui avait pris. Mais il s'en moquait. Il rattrapera le temps perdu dès que possible. Le plan était simple et Snow ne devait pas s'y attendre. Ce n'était pas le plan parfait, mais il était suffisamment bon pour marcher et crier au Monde son désir de Liberté et son désir de pouvoir faire ce que son cœur souhaite. Après... après, ils pourront oublier la guerre et les Jeux... ensemble.

_J'ai rêvé nos corps qui se touchent_

C'est la pensée que bientôt il pourra lui prendre la main sans peur qui l'empêcha de céder à la panique qu'il sentait en lui à l'idée de revenir dans l'arène.

_Caressé l'esprit de nos idéaux_

Ils avaient le même rêve, Annie et lui. Et c'est ce rêve qui lui donna la force de rester charment durant toute son interview. Un simple rêve qui lui donna la force de défier publiquement le Président Snow.

_J'ai posé ma langue sur ta bouche  
>Savourer l'essence de tes moindres mots<em>

Ce baiser qu'ils avaient volé était la chose à laquelle il s'était désespérément raccrocher lorsqu'il avait entendu les hurlement d'Annie dans l'arène. Une torture organisée par les Juges spécialement pour lui.

_Malgré tous  
>Le désir est fragile<em>

A ce moment, il avait bien failli baisser les bras. Tout avouer pour que ça s'arrête. Mais comme il l'avait fait remarquer à Katniss, leur proche n'était pas là. Et il savait qu'avouer les condamnerait tous à mort. C'est à cet instant qu'il s'était aperçu que son désir de liberté était moins fort que son amour pour Annie.

_Près de nous  
>Le plaisir en péril<br>Après tout  
>On s'en moque<em>

Annie dont seule la présence arrivait à réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Mais même ce plaisir était aujourd'hui en danger. Mais qu'importe les risques, il ferait ce qui est nécessaire pour pouvoir rester avec elle.

_Ca ira mon amour  
>Ah! Ca ira pour toujours<br>Allons amants déclamer nos serments  
>Interdits <em>

Son début comme citoyen du District 13 avait été difficile. L'attente avait été dure, mais il avait Katniss pour le soutenir tout comme il la soutenait. Il aurait tant voulu pourvoir prendre Annie dans ses bras et la rassurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Annie était prisonnière du Capitole. Alors, lorsqu'il avait fallu une diversion pour la sortir de prison, il avait accepter de raconter son histoire. De tout dire sans retenue. Il fallait une diversion ? Il allait en donner une, et tellement forte qu'elle ferait trembler Snow. Pour Annie. Rien que pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse connaître la liberté malgré tout ce que la Capitole leur interdit.

_Ca ira mon amour  
>On oubliera les tambours<br>Sur tous les murs j'écrirai je le jure « Liberté chérie »_

Il l'aimait. Il avait cru la perdre, mais il l'a retrouvée. Il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre, alors, il lui a demander de faire une folie... avec lui. Et pendant toute la cérémonie, il n'avait vu qu'elle dans cette robe verte qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il n'avait plus eu peur. Si elle l'aimait, il ne risquait plus rien et le meilleur était encore à venir.

_Mon amour  
>C'est ta vie que j'épouse<br>En ce jour  
>Serti de roses rouges<em>

Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il souhaitait n'avoir plus à lâcher cette main. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien. A partir de ce jour, encore plus qu'avant, il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse car elle était tout son passé, son présent et son futur. Aujourd'hui, il mettait sa vie à ses pieds et lui jurait une fidélité éternelle.

_Allons amants  
>Il faut rire et danser<br>Voilà le printemps...libéré_

Ce jour était un renouveau pour elle et pour lui. Un nouveau printemps que rien ne pourra venir gâché. Un printemps où ils étaient enfin libres. Un printemps fait pour rêve de l'avenir qu'ils affronteront côte à côté pour les années à venir...

* * *

><p>Je sais, lorsque l'on a lu le livre, la fin de cette song fic est horrible...<p>

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensez (comme casser l'ambiance par moi ;) ).


End file.
